


Hell Hound & The Master (HIATUS)

by LovelyLifestyle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, F/M, Magic-Users, Mild Language, Nudity, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLifestyle/pseuds/LovelyLifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria Nightingale arrived back in England to start life in a new country away from home. But along the way encounters a book in a mysterious shop with her grandmother as the author.What could have pulled Aria to the book? Why did it seem to be familiar to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “A Little Shop on the Corner of Nowhere”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Visuals, Updates, & etc, go to (https://www.fanfiction.net/~simplyxlovely)

 

The London Heathrow Airport was packed with people that were arriving as well as leaving and Aria Nightingale was one of them. The twenty year old hurried through the crowd to get to the entrance, giving quick apologies here and there whenever bumping into someone on accident. Once she made it outside, the young woman let out a tired sigh and pushed some of her maroon-colored hair from her face. The city was not unknown to her like most that were coming through. But it had been a long while since she had been there. She had been living in New York since graduating from medical school at seventeen. Though Aria was young, she was an intelligent and extremely talented surgeon.

 

After standing for a moment, she proceed along the sidewalk until spying a sign with her name on it that was held by a taxi driver. Handing him the only luggage she had brought since the rest of her belongings had already been sent to her new apartment, the doctor got inside the car. She gave the man the directions of where she wanted to be taken once he was at the wheel and sat quietly the whole ride there. The reason why she was back on the British Isles was because her grandmother, Felicia Nightingale, had suddenly fallen ill and wanted her to look after her cafe shop. Aria had been eager to do so for she had grown tired of the doctor lifestyle and wanted something simple for now at least.

 

The taxi stopped after what seemed like an eternity at the curb that was in front of a two-story brick house with a black iron fence surrounding it. As the car drove away, the young woman stood on the sidewalk, observing the place that was like a second home to her.

 

“I hadn't realized how much I missed this place.” she uttered to herself. Many summer vacations and times when her parents were on business trips had been spent at her grandmother's house. She walked up to the blue painted door and rang the doorbell, waiting a few moments before it opened and revealed an frail-looking Felicia.

 

“Aria! My dear, how wonderful to see you again after so long.” The old woman smiled brightly, hugging her tightly for someone in her weaken condition. But the younger woman wasn't surprised by this. Her grandmother had always appeared timid when actually she was strong and fierce that it could be frightening at times.

 

“Nice to see you too, Grams.” the doctor said softly before pulling back.

 

“Well, come on in. There is much we need to catch up about.” They headed inside and to the living room. Felicia then went into the kitchen to bring some tea, shooing her granddaughter away when she insisted to do it. Aria sat on the loveseat with the faded wool quilt. Even the inside of the house was still the same. Hearing a low roar, purple eyes glanced to the left to see a large feline who had dark maroon fur with black spots and two tails walking over.

 

“Kamui!” she cried happily, reaching out and stroking his fur. She was an animal lover as well as her grandmother. “How is my favorite kitty? Big as ever, I see.” He purred loudly at her caring touch and rubbed against her crossed legs. The cat was a rare mixed species from what the older woman had told her when she was little and his extra tail was a deformity from birth. He had a mix of a tiger—the facial structure and short tail—and a snow leopard—the spots on the fur and size. They had practically grownup together, playing with each other in the backyard and having picnics under a tree. Suddenly, a memory from her childhood occurred..

 

_A six year old Aria was eating a snack under a huge oak tree with Kamui as a kitten..and another animal. A silver-furred wolf pup that had scarlet colored eyes. It sat between her legs and looked up at her as if asking to be given a bite of the sandwich she was eating. The little girl gave in to the adorable stare, breaking off and feeding it a piece._

 

“ _Here you go, Plu-Plu.” she giggled._

 

The doctor snapped out of the unfamiliar flashback when Felicia's voice came to her ears.“I see, you and Kamui are getting reacquainted.” She looked down to see the exotic cat had hopped up on the loveseat with her and had his head perched on one of her thighs.

 

“Uh..yes.” Aria replied, thinking. _“That was odd ..I don't remembered that every happening..”_

 

“Ah, I can remember it like yesterday when you and him would run around together. Getting into all sorts of trouble.” Felicia reminisced, handing a tea cup to her granddaughter.

 

“Thank you and I remember that too..But I must ask,” the twenty-year old said, “W-Was there ever another animal here?” The old woman paused, turning distance. Even her feline companion had stiffen at the mentioning. A smooth caramel brown hand was placed over her wrinkled one and caused her to come out of the daze. She smiled warmly at her youngest family member before sitting down in the rocking chair.

 

“..Grams, are you okay?”

 

“Oh, don't fret over that. I tend to slip off into another time and place nowadays.” The grandmother sighed. “I suppose that is common when you get to be my age. Now, to answer your question—No, Kamui has been the only animal I've had around here. What caused you to ask that by chance?”

 

“I had an odd memory of a silver puppy being with me an Kamui..” Aria stated softly.

 

“A dog? That is odd..You know, Kamui doesn't fare well with the canine sort.” Felicia reminded, taking a sip of the Earl Grey in her cup.

 

“I know! Which is why I also thought it was strange!”

 

“It could just be the jet lag having an effect on you, my dear.”

 

“I guess so..” the doctor murmured, petting the animal by her absentmindedly. She wasn't convince that was it but decided to leave it be though it kept bugging her.

 

They chatted some more; about the older woman's condition, her life in New York and her experiences as a surgeon. Also whether she had been seeing anyone which she quickly denied with a bright blush from embarrassment. It was bad enough when she had to converse normally with people she didn't know at the hospital but with the male doctors she would become tongue-tied along with nervous unless when it was professional. After talking until it was almost dusk, her grandmother gave her the keys to the cafe shop and little rundown of what she wanted her granddaughter to do. Aria didn't really need it since she pretty much remembered helping out when she was old enough but again she kept quiet out of respect.

 

Saying goodbye once finish, she left in the red Mini Cooper that belong to Felicia; she had allowed Aria to borrow the vehicle since she wouldn't be going anywhere a lot while sick. The loft that the twenty-year old had bought was in the city but near the area where the cafe was and her grandmother's home. It was spacious enough for herself and another person if there was one. But for now, the space was taken up by the many cardboard boxes piled around. She shuffled around her stuff until reaching the small leather sofa to lay down in exhaustion. As she laid there teetering on conscious, a fleeting thought about phoning her parents popped into her head.

 

“ _Nah..I'll wait until tomorrow..”_ she thought, closing her heavy eyelids. _“..It's not like they're expecting my call anyway..”_

 

* * *

 

Aria shut off the car before glancing out the window at the small cafe. She gave a tired sigh before stepping out. There was hardly anyone walking or driving on the street. The shops nearby seemed empty as well.

 

“It's already nine in the morning and this place still looks like a ghost town.” the young woman muttered to herself. “Hmm, maybe it'll liven up later today.”

 

Once unlocking the door and walking inside, the doctor was surprise at the chances done to the place since she last was there. Her grandmother had managed to modernize the place some and still keep the cozy-at-home atmosphere. She got over her surprise and immediately went to work; starting the various coffee makers and creating fresh baked goods. After the open sign was hang on the door, only a few people had came in who were regulars and worked in some of the shops on the street from what they told her. Aria was glad for that. And it was a good thing the cafe wasn't something to live by with the lack of money flowing in.

 

When the first day was officially over, she decided to walk around the area to get more familiar. Many of shops were uninteresting—more cafes, a vintage thrift store, an old bookstore, and several apartments But there was one that seemed to catch her purple eyes when reaching the end of the street. It was a simple looking corner store called _Otherworldly_. The young woman didn't know why she felt compelled to go in. It was as if something was calling her from inside and she just had to find out what..The place was dusty and smelled of mildew from the old collection of books it had. Also it seemed like a store gothic people dwell in from the creepy oddities around which just lured her in more. Secretly, she was fascinated with the supernatural. Her parents were never fond of that stuff for some odd reason..As Aria stared around in awe, she failed to notice someone standing behind her.

 

“My, what a delectable little thing to have wandered into my store.”

 


	2. "Book of Secrets"

  
  
Aria jumped at the voice before spinning around. There, leaning against the counter, was a tall and handsome man with short dark hair. He was dressed in an untucked white button-up shirt. The sleeves had been rolled up to the elbows, leaving his forearms bare. A charcoal grey vest was placed over it and left opened. Black trousers covered his long legs while nicely polished dress shoes covered his feet.  
  
"Terribly sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." he apologized, stepping closer. "I'm the owner, Sebastian Michaelis. And you are, if I may ask?" Now that he was closer, the young woman could see that the color of his eyes were a deep crimson.  
  
"A-Aria." she replied, not comfortable giving him her full name.  
  
"Aria, is it? Such a beautiful name." the handsome man purred low, circling her like a predator and she was his latest meal. "You are not the type to step into my store. What has brought you to this dreary place?"  
  
"I..um..just happen to stumble upon it. You see, I just started working at the cafe down the street." the doctor explained softly, "Thought I-I'd walk around to familiarize myself with the area."  
  
"I see. Well, feel free to look at our variety here." Sebastian told, coming to a halt across from her. "If you have any questions, Miss Aria, do not hesitate to ask."  
  
"T-Thank you, Mr. Michaelis." the young woman uttered before scurrying off farther into the store.  
  
When she was hidden behind a one of the cherry wood bookshelf, she exhaled shakily. Her nervousness towards other people worsen when the person is a male and handsome as well. Aria was just glad she hadn't stuttered and rambled on like a fool too much. Already deep inside the store, the doctor decided she might as well wander around for awhile before leaving. She weaved in an out of the bookshelves, skimming through the many titles.

 

When entering the last one, her violet eyes stared towards the end. There was a glass case on a pedestal with a book resting on a plush red pillow; the young woman walked over to look closer. The volume was opened to the preface and the picture of the author surprised Aria—It was her grandmother. Not bothering to read what was in front of her, she opened the case and pulled it out before flipping it closed to see the title.  
  
"The Art of Taming Animals of the Fiendish Kind." Aria read aloud; her brows furrowed in confusion. "Is this some kind of fiction novel didn't know Grams had wrote?" She went back to the preface and skimmed some of the text.

  
_**'The Nightingales came from a large family tree that has dated back to medieval times.** _ _**  
** _ _**In our bloodline, every member has had the gift to tame animals but from a dark species.** _ _**  
** _ _**A species that believers of the Holy Spirit have frowned upon for centuries. They are animals from the depths of Hell. It is because of this fated trait that our family and others with the gift** _ __**must keep this secret hidden in our 'underworld' and out of the knowledge from those who dwell above..'**

  
The book was snapped shut. "W-W-What! This can't be true!" The doctor then hurried back to front store and slammed the her grandmother's book on the counter.  
  
"How much?" she demanded before blushing in embarrassment at her rude behavior. "Uh, I mean, could you possibly tell me how much this volume is?"  
  
Sebastian stared at her with amusement. "Well, this volume is very rare so I only take it here for show."  
  
"If you had to place a price, how much would you go for?"  
  
"Why such the interest, my dear?" he asked, leaning towards her.  
  
"It..It's amazes me. I find it fascinating." she murmured, glancing down at at the dark blue cover. The young woman didn't feel right telling the complete truth—that this book may have something to do with her family and that there were things her family was hiding from her.  
  
"Well, I would price it at a thousand-" the owner stated finally.  
  
"Done!" Aria interrupted, handing him her credit card.  
  
Scarlet eyes blinked in surprise. "Haha. All right." Sebastian chuckled, taking it. "To be honest, the thing would just stay here collecting dust. It needs a new owner." He rung her up and quickly but carefully wrapped the book so it wouldn't get damaged on her way home. Aria thanked him before leaving in a rush. The man watched her go; a knowing smirk on his lips.

 

* * *

 

Aria hurried down the sidewalk, the book pressed tightly against her chest. She had to get home and call her grandmother about it. The sun was setting now, making the sky a pinkish color. The young woman didn't even realize how late it got with her walking around and her car was still a good distance away. But she managed to make it before it got completely dark. Once unlocking the door, she leaned over the driver seat and carefully placed the book on the passenger side. Violet eyes stared at the bag for a second.

 

“ _This can't be Grams' work..”_ she thought, moving back. _“I mean, the last name Nightingale and the name Felicia are very common.”_ The doctor sighed heavily, shaking her head. _“That's an absolute shitty reason..I really hope it's fake..”_

 

Just when she was about to sit down in the driver seat, the feeling of someone staring at her appeared. Aria turned towards the cafe door and froze. Sitting in front of the glass door was a male silver wolf with bright crimson eyes. The animal's head was tilted to the side and stared at her with such a human expression in his gaze—the look being _'I know you'._

 

She blinked, having the same feeling. _“It reminds me of that pup in that memory I had..”_ The young woman slowly took a few steps forward before squatting down, stretching out her hand. He stood with his ear flat against his head. She believed he was going take a sniff but instead, the wolf turned right and ran off. The doctor stood as well and was about to go after the animal for some reason she couldn't understand but just needed to when a light, familiar roar stopped her.

 

“Kamui?” she said with surprise, glancing back to her car. The strange cat came walking out from behind the mini cooper and moved towards her. Forgetting about the wolf then, she acknowledged her old friend. “What..How did you get here?” The feline just purred, rubbing against her leg.

 

“Well, I guess you being here gives me a reason to see Grams and ask about that book.” Aria sighed, walking back to her car. “Let's go before something comes out and gets us.” Kamui looked in the direction the wolf disappeared and glared briefly before following. The two hopped into the car and drove off, not seeing the wolf appear again and watching them go with a longing expression as he whimpered.

 

* * *

 

The blue door opened after the second knock. Aria's grandmother appeared dressed in her nightclothes with a green silk robe over them.

 

“Aria? I didn't expect you to come here after working.” she smiled.

 

Her granddaughter returned the gesture with a small one. “Uh, yeah, I wasn't planning on coming. I was gonna call but I found Kamui at the cafe.” The older woman looked down at the maroon furred cat beside the younger.

 

“You rascal. Haven't I told you to stay in the neighborhood and not run about elsewhere?” Felicia scolded. Kamui's ear flatten at her chiding tone. “Get on inside and to your bed. Not night treats for you.” The feline listened, walking pass and vanishing into the house. She then looked back at Aria and frowned when seeing her solemn.

 

“Sorry, my dear. I know you don't like it when I scold Kamui.”

 

“Grams..that's not the reason I'm looking as such.” The young woman lifted the dark blue book in her hand to show her. The old woman's eyes widen at it. “I found this in a shop around the cafe and it has your name as the author..Why is that?” Felicia closed her eyes with a low sigh.

 

“Because I wrote it..” she answered softly before moving aside. “Come in so we can talk in private.” The doctor frowned at her respond; a sickening feeling forming deep in her gut. Not saying anything more, she complied, leaving the cool night air and walking into a lair of dark secrets that were about unfold..


	3. “Family Roots”

 

Slender, caramel brown hands tapped the arms of the chairs restlessly as she waited for the old woman to return from wherever she had disappeared to. The feeling of unease hadn't faded from Aria yet and just seem to worsen the longer she had to wait. As she did, her eyes would drift to the navy blue felt covered book that sat in front of her on the coffee table. The doctor hoped with all her might that that book was fake; something created from her grandmother's imagination. But a tiny, annoying voice inside her whispered it wasn't, which she chose to ignore. Engrossed in her thoughts, she jumped a little when her grandmother return with a cup of tea and watched quietly as it was placed next to the dreaded object; the cause for this nighttime visit.

 

“Uh, Grams, I'm not really thirsty at the moment..” she murmured with a notion that if she drank anything, she might hurl.

 

“It's to calm your nerves, my dear. I know you must be panicking inside about this.” Felicia said smoothly; a gentle expression on her aged face.

 

Aria ran a hand through her maroon hair nervously. “You're right. I'm surprising myself that I haven't had a panic attack yet. I guess a bit of me is hoping this is just some silly fiction book you wrote for fun.”

 

A sigh passed the other woman's lips. “I wish it was but it is not. That book speaks the truth. You, your parents, my own, and theirs before them have train hellish creatures.” Purple eyes stared disbelieving at her elder.

 

“No..way..” Aria shook her head. “Mom and dad too? No, they're business executives for a trading company. They couldn't be—”

 

“But they are.” her grandmother told calmly, “And you are one as well. It is in your blood.” The young woman met her gaze again and gasped. There, in eyes that matched her own, she could see only truth which frighten her greatly.

 

“This cannot be real. I have to be dreaming.” she begin to ramble, standing abruptly. “I should go home and laid down. Then I'll wake up to find all of this to be something my mind conjured.” She had taken a few steps when Felicia's voice stopped her.

 

“Aria Nightingale, sit back down this instant.” The doctor flinched, glancing at the older woman again. Only twice in her life had she heard that stern voice but knew well enough that her elder meant business. The serene expression disappeared and replaced with one that could bring fear into a burly, rough man. Felicia no longer looked like that of a tender, loving grandmother but fierce general, done with the foolish from her newbie troops. Her granddaughter quickly sat down, sitting straight and proper though she wanted to curl into a ball in the chair. Giving a crisp nod, her grandmother spoke once more.

 

“I know you don't want to believe this but you were the one that came to me for answer and you will have to listen. Understood?” The younger nodded slowly. “Good..Now, I wrote that book as a guide for others like ourselves to train demonic creatures. It tells of our family history and the spells and techniques used to control and create a bond with them.” The old woman got up and walked over to the bookshelf, skimming over the many weathered binds until finding the one she wanted. Coming back, she flipped through several pages before placing it in front of Aria. It had been an old photo album and on the two pages were images of her parents—both in their early twenties joined with strange animals and holding duplicates of her grandmother's book.

 

“Your parents, for example, use this book to teach individuals of this art. Their whole company works around Hell animals. But this book was meant to stay in the Underworld..where your innocent eyes were never suppose to see upon.” she finished in a low voice. The younger woman said nothing, just continued to peer at the old photo. There, a picture of the parents she barely saw with creature that shouldn't be real that justified what her grandmother had told. With that, she couldn't possibly believe everything was fake or a dream..but no, she was being stubborn and didn't want it to be.

 

“Sweetie..say something.” The doctor blinked, mouth opening and closing but no words came out. She tried to calm down for a moment, taking deep slow breaths like she would tell her patients before a surgery would begin. She rose to her feet afterwards without meeting the other woman's eyes.

 

“Thank you for telling me this, Grams.” Aria murmured, “I-I'm going home now. Goodnight..”

 

Turning on her heel, she quickly walked away; head spinning a bit. Her violet eyes had been downcast that she noticed too late that someone was heading inside the sitting room until smacking into them. She stumbled from the impact, almost losing her footing but thankfully the person had grasped her waist. A little disoriented, the young woman looked up to meet vivacious eyes of an arctic blue color. They belonged to a handsome man who appeared to be close to her own age. His hair was long and dark red with cropped messy bangs that draped over the right side of his face; water drops dripping from them. It was then that the doctor glanced down, realizing the man was wet and naked. A crimson blush crept up and stained her cheeks in embarrassment. Stammering like an imbecile, she tried to remove herself from him but he tighten his hold, pulling her into a hug.

 

“Aria!” he said excitedly.

 

“Um..uh..D-D-Do I k-know you?” she stuttered out.

 

“Kamui, let go of her. You are indecent.” Felicia scolded smoothly, “It is improper to do such a thing to a young lady. Remember your manners.” He quickly let the bewildered young woman go, bowing his head in shame.

 

Aria just stared at him, panting heavily. “Y-You're Kamui...?” The man nodded. “..Oh..my..god..” She took a step back as the room began to spin before fainting; her grandmother's worried cry of her name being the last thing she heard.

 


	4. “All a Bad Dream?”

 

A loud thud and the shout of Aria's name was when Kamui glanced up from the floor to find his friend lying unconscious. He hurried by her side and leaned over her with concern.

 

“Aria?” he called, nudging his nose against her cheek. She didn't respond, making him panic until Felicia spoke.

 

“Kamui, relax. She only fainted.” the old woman reassured soothingly, “Take her to her room so she can rest.”

 

The transformed Hellcat obeyed, carefully lifting the young woman before ascending the stairs to the second floor. There, he entered the first room on the left. The bedroom was clean and a bit plain. The only items inside were a twin size bed covered with a homemade quilt, an empty computer desk in the corner, and a six drawer dresser against the opposite wall from the bed. Kamui remembered when it had been more colorful and lived in. Aria used to have posters hanging everywhere and tons of books, toys and clothes lying about. He used to love coming in there and playing with her. But now, he didn't really travel into that room because she was no longer there.

 

After placing her gently on top of her old bed, the feline sat on the floor beside it and quietly watched her sleep with a frown. Guilt was begin to fill him now. He wasn't suppose to walk around in his human form whenever Aria came to visit. But he had thought she would have been gone after dropping him off. So when finishing taking a shower to get rid of the grime that had gotten on him from wandering the city, he discovered there were no towels and went down to tell Felicia like he always did when that happen. Kamui wasn't expecting to run into Aria. He especially wouldn't have hug the doctor but his excitement got the better of him.

 

“It was not your fault, Kamui.” Arctic blue turned towards the doorway to see his caregiver standing there. “Aria was probably already overwhelmed from something I told her. She should be back to herself in the morning.” With that, she went to leave but paused, peering over her shoulder. “Also, either put some clothes on or change back. We don't want her to have heart attack seeing you nude again, haha.” He rolled his eyes before disappearing into a cloud of mist. When the mist faded, the feline was back to his true form. He hopped up and joined the slumbering young woman, curling against her side.

 

* * *

 

_The smell of leaves and grass and the wind blowing slightly was what Aria first noticed when becoming conscious. Purple eyes then fluttered open, taking in her surrounding. It was night time and the only light provided was from the moon that peeked through the canopy of trees. A constant chirp of crickets created a serene chorus and fireflies twinkled all around the meadow. She couldn't remembered how she had gotten into the forest but it didn't bother her. It was strangely peaceful and the young woman felt as if magic was there._

 

“ _It's like I'm in a fairytale..” she uttered with awe, letting a firefly land on her finger._

 

_Distracted by the lightning bug, she failed to see something on the outskirts until feeling its' stare. The doctor turned and gasped. Menacing, glowing pair of eyes could be seen in the darkest. Fear crept inside her as she continued to stare. The crickets became silent and the fireflies vanished at the creature's arrival. It was no longer a welcoming place. A terrified squeak escaped her when loud growling joined the threatening eyes. She needed to get out but she didn't know where to go. Aria startled, hearing a loud bark behind her. Spinning on her heel, she found nothing there. The bark came again, sounding urgent. Normally, she wouldn't have followed but she felt compelled to and didn't have much of a choice. So deciding against her better judgment, the young woman took off in the direction of the bark._

 

_She ran and ran, not looking back once. The barking had ceased but she kept moving forward. If she stopped, that creature would have her. After running for what felt like ages, the doctor was becoming tired and was wobbling on her feet. That caused her to trip and land on her face in the dirt. She tried to get back up when something grabbed her ankle. Looking back, she saw a shadowy hand wrapped around it and the glowing eyes. Aria screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking at the monster had her. Tear streamed from her frighten eyes as she believed she was a goner. A flash of white rushed by her then and collided into the shadow creature, making it dissipated. With shuddering breaths, she watched as her savior stood with his back towards her; taking in his nude body covered in pale skin and shoulder-length silver hair. But before she could see who he was, everything faded into white.._

 

* * *

 

Aria woke with a gasp, jumping up. She looked around quickly to discover she was in her old bedroom. Placing her face in her hands, she released a sigh of relief.

 

“What an odd and scary dream..” she murmured, thinking everything had to be something conjured from her psyche. Once regaining her composure, the young woman trudged downstairs and towards the kitchen where she could smell breakfast was being cooked.

 

“Sorry for crashing here, Grams.” the youngest Nightingale said as she entered, “I guess I was still a bit jet lag and overdid it yesterday..”

 

She froze in the doorway, staring at the people inside. Her grandmother was at the stove cooking but it was the person seated at the table that made her pause. Kamui was now dressed in a white button-down shirt with the sleeve rolled to his elbows, a black waistcoat, and dark-colored jeans; his hair in a low braided ponytail. He leaned back casually in the wooden chair and dropped a piece of bacon into his mouth. With him there, she realized last night hadn't been a part of the frightening dream.

 

“..What the hell?!” Aria screamed, startling the two.

 

“Aria, language!” chastised her elder. She stared at the other woman. How could she act like normal while her granddaughter's world was turning upside down? “Well, don't stand there with your mouth open like a codfish. Come sit. There is more we need to discuss.” The doctor shook her head, slowly backing away. She had to leave for it was all still too much to swallow. Sensing her panic, Kamui stood and carefully made his way towards her.

 

“Aria..” he said comfortingly, reaching out. “..Okay?”

 

She flinched away from him. “I..I'm sorry..I can't..” And like in the forest, the young woman ran out of the house without looking back.

 


	5. “Late-Night Patient”

 

Tires screeched to a halt, followed by the rumbling engine being quieted. The only sound now was from the light patter of rain on the windshield. Nervous violet eyes glanced at the building she parked beside— _Otherworldly_. The lights were still on inside but it didn't compel the young woman to go inside like last time. She wanted to be anywhere, excluding her grandmother's, but there. But she had decided after spending most of the day in her apartment—ignoring phone calls and spazzing out over everything that happen over twenty-four hours—to come back to the place that started it all.

 

“ _This is going against every reason for me coming back home.”_ Aria thought, resting her forehead on the padded steering wheel. _“I wanted simple, not chaotic and bizarre! I should just get a flight back to New York, for god's sake..”_

 

She looked at the shop again and became resolved. She wanted answers and that's what she was going to get. Finally out of the car, the doctor stride to the door confidently, giving three solid bangs on the wooden surface. It took sometime for it to open but Aria kept the determined glare on her face until it did. Then it changed to surprise as the store owner appeared in loosely tied bathrobe, that showed a good expanse of the smooth pale skin of his chest, still dripping wet.

 

“Don't you see we are—” he was saying harshly until seeing it was her. “Oh. The girl from the other day. Aria, wasn't it?”

 

“Y-Yes!” she said, blushing fiercely and failing not to stare.

 

Sebastian gave a warm smile which wasn't helping her. “What can I do for you?”

 

“B..Book. Need to t-talk about the b-b—it.” the young woman stammered.

 

“Of course. Come in out of the rain. I'll make some tea.” he said politely, either unaware of her current state or was fully aware and enjoying it—knowing well he was the cause.

 

She listened, following through the store and up the stairs. On the second landing was a nicely put-together living space. The main room had the normal set-up for a living room—TV with a stand, three-piece furniture and coffee table, an over-filled bookshelf. A small kitchen was off to the side and on the other side, a door which lead to a bedroom. Aria took a sit on the couch and watched quietly as the man went to his kitchen to prepare them their drinks.

 

“So, what about the book did you want to discuss?”the store owner questioned, “It must be important if you're coming after closing time.”

 

Aria hesitated for a moment, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. “..It is, Mr. Michaelis. That book was—”

 

“Written by your grandmother? Yes, I know that.” he interrupted, offering her a _Haviland_ teacup with saucer. Her purple gaze snapped up at him, shocked from his statement.

 

“You did?” she queried stupidly, taking the drink numbly. The man plopped down in a lounge chair on the side she sat on the couch. He crossed his legs, making the young woman hold her breath, only to release in relief when seeing a hint of boxers.

 

“Well, of course. Why else would it be in my shop?”

 

“I don't know..” The doctor glanced briefly at the amber liquid in the cup. “There could be many reasons..”

 

“There's only one and deep down, you already know.” he said indifferently with a sip of tea, “I'm a Trainer, that is why.”

 

“If that so, then why didn't you warn me about the book?” Aria asked angrily. She could feel tears stings the corners of her eyes already. It always happen when she was frustrated and it was one of many habits she despised about herself.

 

“Because normally, people don't come to my shop and notice it even in that fancy case. That book was destine to fall into your hands.” The delicate teacup and saucer were slammed onto the coffee table, surprisingly not shattering much to Sebastian's delight.

 

“Well, I wish it hadn't! I wasn't even suppose to know about all this crap! And I was fine being in my oblivious little bubble, not knowing I came from a family of freaks!” Aria leaned forward, covering her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. “I wanted simple! This isn't simple at all!” Sebastian sighed heavily as if her emotions were a hassle to him. But he stood and sat beside her quietly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. The gesture continued even after her sobbing turned to sniveling.

 

“Feel better now?” he smiled, tilting his head to the side at her.

 

“Some..” she uttered while wiping her redden eyes.

 

“Good. Now, you said you weren't suppose to know about the Trainer lifestyle?”

 

“Yeah, from the small bit Grams said.”

 

“Hmm..” The store owner rubbed his chin, pondering. “There has to be a reason for that..You better ask your grandmother for more information. And when you do, come back here because I would like to know as well.”

 

The young woman raised a brow. “Why do you care?”

 

“I'm far too involved not to now.” Sebastian grinned slyly.

 

Aria stayed over at Sebastian's for sometime, discussing about each other lives and other things that seemed trivial after all that she had learned. The store owner/Trainer was an interesting character she discovered. He was intelligent and always acted nonchalant as if nothing surprised him. And was a constant flirt and tormentor since every once in awhile he would teased her in someway—like getting too close or seeming to run his hand absently down his naked chest—but grinned triumphantly each time seeing her flush or stammer. Even so, she continued to chat with the odd man, enjoying the normality at that moment.

 

* * *

 

It was midnight when she finally left, promising again to stop by when she did talk to her grandmother. When arriving home, the young woman wanted nothing more than to sleep off the craziness and push it out of her mind until the next day. But fate seemed to think otherwise as she headed for the main door to her apartment building, a loud noise sounding like garbage cans being knocked over was heard coming from the side alley. Her head turned towards the noise curiously before she cautiously crept in the direction of the commotion.

 

Now, standing at the entrance of the alley, she discovered the light from the street post didn't reach very far into the long side street. So her violet eyes just scanned the area quickly and was going to leave when a whimpering appeared. Aria already was going against her better judgment by having even checked but like with the book, she was compelled to go see. Tentative steps were taken as she moved further into the sketchy situation. Using the light from her cell, she surveyed the litter for anything amiss. Everything seemed normal but creepy and just as she about to bolt, something unexpected made itself known.

 

It was an animal from the silver fur with crimson spots that contrasted with the sleek black of the trash bags it laid on top of. On closer inspection is when Aria realized it was the wolf seen by the cafe. He laid on his side with eyes closed; his breath shallow and ragged. The crimson spots were blood from wounds that in her current lighting she could tell how extensive but knew right away there was a lot and needed attention fast. Like second nature, the young doctor managed to pick him up carefully and hurried as best as she could to get him to her apartment. So engrossed with the injured canine, she failed to notice a pair of glowing green eyes watching her from the darkness until she disappeared..

 

* * *

 

Without incident, the doctor was able to bring the injured wolf up to her second floor apartment. Thankfully, she had chosen a building with an elevator and it was well into the night that she encountered no one. The only trouble she had was when getting into her room. Aria had to gently place down the animal to get her keys to open the door. Lifting him again, his wounds still leaked and left a small blood stain on the floor. She ignored it, leaving to clean for the next day.

 

Already tired, the young woman decided to tend to him on her kitchen floor since the lightening was better in there. She hurried to the bathroom where a first aid was found and an electric shaver—it would be used to remove the hair around the wound for better access. Returning, she got to work fast. She had to search his whole body others than the obvious injuries. So, an hour later, every wound was sterilized, snitched close, and bandaged.

 

Aria leaned back against a cabinet, exhausted. But she was proud of herself. Now, she just had to monitor the wolf in case he was injured more internal than outer. So, she sat on the tilt floor quietly in her blood stain clothes that were ruined, petting the unconscious animal's head soothingly.

 


	6. “Unintended House Guest”

 

The shrill ringing of a telephone acted as a substitute alarm clock for Aria the next morning. She woke from her uncomfortable curled position on the tiled kitchen floor. Still dressed in her clothes from the day before—added with blood stains—and maroon hair in a tangled mess that resembled a bird's nest, she groggily crawled in the direction where the phone was.

 

“Hello?” she answered; voice raspy with sleep.

 

“Aria.” Said person went rigid. The voice belonged to the last person she wanted to talk to at the moment. When she responded, her tone turned acrid.

 

“Mother..”

 

“I'm calling because your grandmother had told me,” her mother stated, “That you have been informed of our true nature.”

 

“ _God, this sounds like a call to remind_ _me_ _of a_ _dental_ _appointment.”_ the young woman thought in amazement while saying sarcastically, “Wow, word travels fast out there in..I'm sorry, where are you calling from this time?”

 

“Germany.” the other woman on the line replied blankly, “I don't understand why that has anything to do with this conversation.”

 

The doctor pinched the bridge of her nose; far too tired to deal with her mother. That was the thing about her parents. They acted like androids and treated her like a stranger. It made her wonder often times why she was even reproduced since they just dumped her off with her grandmother. The only time she ever heard from them during her childhood and adolescence was the occasionally birthday or Christmas present. If you hadn't realized it yet, Aria resented her parents greatly. She felt they abandoned her to just do what they wanted. Now, with everything learned in the past week, she believed she was only born so there was an heir to the family's name.

 

“About that, I really don't want to talk about this with you of all people.”

 

“Aria, watch your—”

 

The young Nightingale continued, “You've never been there for me! Why care now? If I'm to learn about the Trainer's way, I'll ask Grams. I'd asked the store owner of the shop near Grams' before I do you or Father. So, will you please continue with the way things were and not give two shits about my life.” She hung up without a goodbye and crawled back to the kitchen, grumbling to herself.

 

“Hmph, told her I did. Calling so earlier in the morning, acting like she cared.” Returning to where the injured wolf was, Aria snuggled up next to him with her eyes already closed for more sleep and wrapped her arm around his furry middle gently. “What ever..” Almost asleep, her violet eyes snapped open and stared at what appeared to be pale skin instead of silver fur. She shot up like a rabbit, staring wide-eyed at what was in front of her. The wolf had disappeared and was replaced with a naked man. The blushing young woman would have thought she gotten drunk and brought this strange man to her apartment for some weird late night fun, if not for the smears of dry blood and the bandages on his body.

 

“Oh, dear God!” she shrieked with realization, waking the stranger. His eyelids fluttered before opening to reveal crimson eyes. Body paralyzed, she watched as he carefully lifted himself into a sitting position; the occasional wince make him paused now and then. Now the young woman had a good look at this shapeshifter—lithe, pale body that had natural toned muscles, tousled silver hair with ends brushing his shoulders and a little passed, and handsome facial features with the animal addition of claws that were long and black and pointed, sharp canines. He watched her too; blood red orbs focus completely. It was a 'vicious' expression, just a patient observing. But Aria felt see-through from his intent gaze. Suddenly, the creature creep towards her. She panicked and backed away with each step her took until her back collided with a lower cabinet, trapping her. Not knowing what else to do, her eyes closed in fear while her arms raised for protection.

 

But an attack never came. Instead, a gentle tap was felt on her hand. Nightingale opened her eyes again, finding him resting his forehead against her hand like an animal would do out of affection. He really did mean her no harm.

 

“..Um—”

 

“ _..Hello..”_ said soft, male voice suddenly in her head.

 

“Wha? Did you just talk?” she squeaked, “Like in my head?!”

 

The shapeshifter nodded, _“.._ _Yes..”_

 

“Holy shit..so you really are a hell animal.” The doctor lowered her arms then. He moved away and tilted his head in confusion. “You don't know you're one? Well, that's what you are..I think.” She scratched the back of her head, remembering he was nude in this form..and filthy even without the caked on blood.

 

“Uh! You need a cleaning!”

 

* * *

 

An hour and half later after much freaking out and fussing, Aria somehow managed to wipe him down all the while blushing so hard she was shocked she didn't faint. She checked his wounds and re-bandaged also. But it was clothing that caused a bit of a problem. She didn't have any clothing that was appropriate or would fit him..except scrubs. After rummaging for the set she knew had been mixed in with her normal wear—Pluto sat on the floor watching in nothing but a towel—the young woman gave a loud 'Ah-ha!' that made him yelp in surprise when finding the elusive dressing. Since an extra size bigger, they were able to fit the creature though the pants ended an inch above his ankles.

 

“Well, though will have to do until I can get you actual clothes.” she sighed tiredly, plopping on the couch. His eyes closed, crinkling in the corners as he barked happily in reply. Violet eyes widen then before a groan escaped and fell on her side, covering her face in her hands. _“_ _What the hell am I_ _saying_ _? I_ _'m not_ _keep_ _ing_ _him!_ _I'm just watching him until he's better and then I'll dump him on Sebastian.”_

 

A concerned whine was heard in her ear just then and strong arms wrapped around her waist. She startled and quickly glanced over her shoulder. The shapeshifter had somehow joined her on the couch and gotten behind her while she was in mental turmoil. He was pressed flushed against her backside that they were practically spooning. His face nuzzled against her shoulder. Her cheek turned pink for the umpteenth time that morning and an unfamiliar heat pooled in her gut. No man—well, if you considered the wolf a man—had held her like this.

 

She hurriedly scrambled away, landing hard on her stomach. He yapped, moving to help her but stopped when Aria raised a hand. “Stay!” He obeyed, siting with his legs under him. “If you're gonna stay here, you can not do that suddenly! Do you understand?” A sad tilted of his silver-haired head was a response.

 

“Good.” the young woman smiled, “Now, you got a name or no?” The creature's hand moved towards her but stopped. His eyes read, 'Can I touch you?' A small nod was given. Tentatively, his fingertips brushed her warm cheek.

 

“ _..Pluto..”_

 

 


End file.
